That's How You Know
by glitterdoves
Summary: "What's wrong?" Pavarotti chirped in concern, and Blaine turned back to them with an expression like a kicked puppy on his face.
1. Chapter 1

Title: That's How You Know, Chapter 1a

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None, besides the plot of a three year old movie and the existence of Blaine.

Warnings: Crack. Absolute crack. Probably not as funny as you'd think. Word Count: 2399

Summary: Fill for an anon prompt over at the kurt_blaine LJ comm, Enchanted AU where Blaine is Giselle and Kurt is Robert. Madness ensues.

Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Daltonasia, there lived an evil queen named Rachel Berry. Selfish and cruel, she lived in fear that one day her stepson would marry, and she would lose her throne forever. If she was not queen, she would no longer have control over who got the solos in the Royal Choire. (She, of course, sang all of the solos) And so, she did all in her power to prevent the prince from meeting that one special gentleman with whom he would share true love's kiss.

~

Deep in the forest of Daltonasia, in a house up in a tree, a handsome young man with dark hair and sparkling hazel eyes stood in the middle of the room, deep in thought. He was facing a mannequin dressed in men's clothing, and made a sort of 'hmm'. Suddenly, two yellow canaries flew in through the open window.

"Blaine, Blaine, how about this for your statue?" Blaine held out his hand, and they dropped a strip of black cloth. He draped it around the neck of the mannequin, tying it in a sort of knot so it resembled a tie.

"Thank you! It's perfect." A larger canary that had been sitting on Blaine's shoulder rose into the air, flapping his wings.

"C'mon, Warblers, let's give this thing a face while it's still in Blaine's subcranium." There was a flurry of movement as more canaries came in, each carrying things that would possibly serve as features for the giant doll. Blaine made one last adjustment to the tie and smiled.

"There we go." He sighed happily. "Oh, Pavarotti, it was such a lovely dream." He began to spin, feet moving gracefully across the floor as he spoke. "We were holding hands, and dancing, and...oh!" Another canary nudged his hand with its beak, dropping two blue jewels. Blaine swiped them out of the air just in time.

"And these for the eyes?" the bird said. Blaine nodded, a ridiculous grin still plastered to his face.

"Blue! Oh, how did you know?" He held them up to his own eyes. "And they sparkle, just like his." One canary with the feathers on his head sticking straight, perched on the head of the mannequin, nudged the canary sitting beside him.

"David, I think I'm getting a cavity." Blaine stuck his tongue out at them and put the jewels on, tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration.

"There...we...go!" He took a step back, beaming. "Yes! That's it." The chorus of canaries chirped in approval. They had moved to the floor behind Blaine, waiting for a command. Pavarotti flew down to join them.

"The floor is yours, honey." Blaine turned and pushed the mannequin out in front of him, gesturing grandly.

"Presenting my one true love. My prince." He was almost breathless now, remembering his beautiful dream and the beautiful prince in it. "My dream come true." The canaries oohed, but Blaine's smile turned into a frown. He turned to the mannequin, an outstretched hand barely brushing its face.  
"Oh my goodness!"

"What's wrong?" Pavarotti chirped in concern, and Blaine turned back to them with an expression like a kicked puppy on his face.

"I forgot the lips."

"Does it have to have lips?" David the canary asked, and Blaine bent down.

"Of course it does." He took in a large breath of air, and the canaries could tell that he was about to sing. It wasn't that they didn't mind singing, they were canaries after all, but Blaine sang more than any bird they had ever met. Even though he had a wonderful voice, and they all loved Blaine, there was only so much a bird could take.

"Hold on," Pavarotti said, flying back up to perch on Blaine's shoulder. "Can we just cut to the chase, kid?" Blaine gave a long suffering sigh.

"You need lips for kissing. I'll never get my true love's kiss if he doesn't have any lips to kiss with!" Pavarotti thought that maybe Blaine was taking the mannequin thing a bit too far, but that obviously wasn't up for discussion at the moment. The bird sighed.

"You know what? Never mind. Go ahead and sing about it." Blaine was all smiles again, and he loped over to his vanity, where he sat and picked up a hairbrush.

_"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss,"_ he finished brushing his hair and rested his chin in his hands, setting his dreamy gaze on the mannequin in the corner. "_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this._" He continued to sing, twirling around the room with graceful ease. The canaries resignedly started to sing backup for him, until Blaine stopped at the window. "If we're going to find the perfect pair of lips, we're going to need a lot more help," he said, a new, determined edge to his voice. Blaine leaned out of the window, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Aaaaaaah, aaaaah, aaaaaah," he called, voice fluctuating between higher and lower octaves. There was a beat, and he was answered by the many creatures of the forest. A flood of animals, from frogs to quails to rabbits were headed for the tree cottage, singing as they arrived.

_"He's been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince he hopes will come with this._" They continued to sing as they lined up in the cottage, passing possible choices for lips down the line of animals. Blaine positioned himself at the front, facing the mannequin, holding each choice up to its face as it was passed to him. For each one he shook his head, handing the rejected item to Pavarotti, who dropped it in a pile. After a worm that had popped up from an apple crawled away with a disgusted expression on its face after the handsome young man tried to use it as lips for his prince, Blaine shrugged and sat on the leg of the mannequin, clasping his hands together and batting his dark eyelashes at it. He started to sing again, more subdued but with a voice that still positively sparkled with happiness.

"_So to spend a life of endless bliss_," he snuggled closer to the mannequin as three of the canaries dropped a heart woven from roses over the two of them, "_Just find who you love through true love's kiss_." The canaries finished their background vocals, and Blaine sighed, closing his eyes.

Not very far away, a blonde young man with a rather large mouth and giant sleeves leaned forward on his horse, flicking the reins as his horse galloped forward.

"Hiyah!" He was chasing a troll, which tripped and fell on the ground with a thud, stirring up a cloud of dust. It was already bound, and just kind of laid there with a resigned expression on it's face. The blonde leapt off of his horse and on to the troll, adopting a triumphant expression as he slid down it's back. A rather creepy-looking man with an afro of brown hair and glasses covering dull eyes (not unlike the troll's) scrambled up the monster's face.

"Very nice, very nice catch, Prince Sam. That's your tenth troll this month! " Sam gave the man a hand, heaving him up to a place where they could both stand without falling.

"Trolls are fine to pass the time, Jacob, but my heart longs to be joined in song!" He grabbed Jacob and pulled the other close to his chest, lifting the smaller man up and spinning him around through the air. "_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!_" He was about to go on when Blaine's voice, echoing through the trees, interrupted.

"_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this._" Sam stopped, dropping Jacob.  
"Do you hear that, Jacob?"

"What, no! I hear nothing, your majesty!" Jacob stuttered, adjusting his hat.

"Jacob! I must find the gentleman that belongs to that wonderful voice!" Without another word, he leapt back on his horse and took off towards the tree house. "Ride, Destiny!"

"No! Come back, sire!" Jacob protested, somehow making his way down to the ground without falling. But Sam would hear none of it.  
Jacob ran after him for a few paces, still making protesting noises. He finally stopped when Sam was out of sight, and groaned, mopping his face with a handkerchief.

"All these years of troll hunting! He was never suppose to meet anyone. Now Queen Rachel will never let me into her panty drawer." He was truly distraught. And then the troll sang.

_"True love's kiss..."_ A smile slowly appeared on the man's face, as a truly rare thing happened in Jacob Ben Israel's life. He had a good idea.

Sam rode through the forest, sending up puddles of water gracefully flying in the air behind him and managing to avoid crushing any of the beautiful flora.

"_Aaaaaah, true love's kiss. Aaaaaa-"_ Sam stopped singing and frowned as he became aware of a pounding noise behind him. Like giant footsteps. He looked behind him to see the troll, free of its bonds, running behind him.

_"True love's kiss,_" it sang, and overtook Sam. The prince realized that it was headed for the same place he was and shook his head.

"You shall not prevail, foul troll! That gentleman is mine!" He leaned forward, pushing his steed to go faster.

Blaine sat on his window seat, staring out into the forest with a dreamy look in his eyes. Pavarotti hopped up on to his shoulder.

"Honey...do you really think your dream guy exists?" Blaine gave him a reproachful look, as if Pavarotti was forgetting some crucial piece of information.

"Of course he does, Pav. I know he's out there somewhere." He looked at the Warblers, all perched in various places around the room, who were suddenly shaking in terror.

"Uh. Blaine. You might want to..."

"What, Wes? What is it?" And then, he saw out of the corner of his vision the eye of a troll outside of his window.

"I'm going to eat you now," it rumbled. Blaine gave a scream that could only be described as girlish and leaped off of the seat as the troll stuck a meaty hand through the window. The canaries started to chirp in terror, rising in a cloud of yellow feathers. The troll stuck its other hand though the chimney, and grabbed the mannequin. "Gotcha!" Blaine scrambled though another window on to the flat roof of his house and away from the monster. "Hey!" it shouted angrily, casting away the mannequin and climbing the house, crushing it as he went. "That's cheating!" Blaine was shimmying up a tree branch as fast as he could go, which in hindsight (as the troll got closer) did not seem like the best idea. "I'm suppose to eat you!" It tried to climb up the branch, causing it to bend violently and Blaine to slide towards the end. Looking down for a moment, Blaine saw Prince Sam far below him.

"Fear not, fair gentleman! I've come to rescue you!" Blaine giggled and blushed, but another look at the troll had him sober again. Arms still wrapped around the branch, Blaine lost his footing. Grunting, he grabbed on to the next branch. The one the troll still attempted to climb snapped back, and the monster was cast far across the forest. Blaine attempted to heave himself up and failed, hanging on by only one hand now.

"Pavarotti!" He cried, and the canary flew over, trying to think of something he could do to help. (Canaries are not very large, and Pavarotti did not have super-strength) Stupidly, the bird tried to grab Blaine's hand with his beak, and Blaine lost his hold completely. His descent through the trees was relatively painful, and he yelled all the way down. Bracing himself for an even more painful landing, much was his surprise when he landed in the lap of the handsome blonde boy. Blinking stupidly for a moment, he just looked at Sam.

"Oh my gosh...it's you!" Sam looked at Blaine seriously and nodded.

"Yes. It's me. And you are?" Blaine blushed.

"Blaine." Sam threw his hands up in the air in triumph.

"Blaine!" he crowed loudly, and took the other boy in his arms. "We shall be married in the morning!" He flicked the reins on his horse and they began to ride. Sam began to sing, eager to hear the other's voice again. "_You're the fairest man I've ever met. You were made-"_

_"To finish your duet_," Blaine cut in, beaming. They continued towards the edge of the forest, singing together now. _"And in years to come we'll reminisce."_

"How we came to love-"

"And grew and grew love-"

"Since we first knew love through true love's kiss!" They rode out of the forest on to the rolling hills, headed for the distant castle. The Warblers flew above them, and the rest of the forest animals stopped to watch the new couple ride into the sunset.

Queen Rachel stared in disbelief at the scene in her magic swirling mirror.  
"So, this is the competition who thinks that he can steal my throne and my solos." Her eyes flashed a sickly green color. She made a gesture with her hands, and there was an explosion. Rachel was now a dragon, twenty feet tall. She gave a little cough, and a ball of fire erupted from her throat. A broad smile came across her face, one like a cat that caught a mouse. "We'll just see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was beautiful, exactly the type of weather for a wedding. The church bells rang loud and clear, and the sun was shining in a cloudless sky.

A white carriage pulled up in front of the castle, and before Jacob Ben Israel could go to open the door Blaine swung it open. It connected with Jacob's face, causing Blaine to turn around at the noise. The dark-haired young man was dressed in a white suit he had made himself and looked quite dashing, even while wearing an extremely distressed expression.

"Oh, excuse me. I am so sorry." He tried to help, but upon being waved away by Jacob turned to face the castle. "Oh! Am I late?"

"No, Sir," was the muffled reply, but Blaine wasn't really listening. He was happy, excited, nervous, and he could swear his feet hadn't touched the ground since he had fallen in to Prince Sam's arms.

"I do hope I'm not late," he stuttered, head moving back and forth between Jacob and the castle. Seemingly recovered, Jacob stepped up to Blaine's side.

"Just in time." Blaine gave a chuckle of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness." He began to run for the castle, and Jacob sighed. He started to close the carriage door when a voice came from within.

"Hey kid, wait up!" A flood of animals started to pour out of the carriage, sending Jacob skittering sideways. Pavarotti and the Warblers were in front, and Pavarotti called out to Blaine again. "We're not done with you yet!" Blaine didn't slow down, however, and the canaries raced to catch up with him. One bird managed to get in front and stuck a bouquet of white flowers in Blaine's hand. He finally did slow, giving a little 'oh!" of surprise. The birds caught up and dropped a silver crown on the young man's head. It glinted in the sunlight, and Blaine smiled.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Blaine," the birds chorused, and Blaine sped up again, desperate to be at his own wedding on time.

"It's not every day you get married!" Pavarotti called, and then gave a bird-ish frown that turned to outrage as Jacob managed to weave their way in front of them and slam the gate shut. "I'll have you know that we are an esteemed family or canaries that have been around for at least two hundred years!" The rest of the Warblers gave angry chirps of agreement, and Pavarotti turned apologetically to the woodland animals who wouldn't be able to fly over or scale the wall. They didn't seem angry, so the canaries rose in the air and sailed over the gate.

Blaine was hurriedly crossing the bridge to the castle, and Jacob caught up with him. Blaine easily started talking again, eager to have a partner in conversation even while trying to get to his own wedding in time.

"To think that in just a few moments, Sam and I..." he took a moment to spin around, delirious with joy. Jacob gave him a gentle shove forward.

"Yes, yes."

"That he and me...that we.." A great garden came into view, and Blaine slowed a little.

"Oh, my..." Bright hazel eyes taking in all that he could, Blaine let himself be distracted for a moment. He almost let out a girlish shriek when a claw-like hand gripped his forearm. In front of him now was an old hag that he hadn't noticed before, and Blaine gently pulled his arm away.

"What a handsome groom," the hag said, advancing on him for every few steps he took back. Not wanting to be rude in case this woman was some distant (very distant, this woman and his fiancee could not have been farther apart on the scale of looks) relation of Sam's, Blaine smiled politely.

"That's very kind of you. But I really-" he looked helplessly towards the direction of the church and tried to move forward, but the old woman blocked his way.

"No! No!" The hag cried. "Granny has a wedding gift for you!" Blaine looked apologetically at the old woman. He did feel bad, but he really needed to be going, and he attempted to skirt around her.

"I really should be going. You see, I'm-" The old woman grabbed his forearm again, hauling him forward again with surprising strength.

"'Tis a wishing well dear." Blaine could see what she was referring to now, as they moved between two rows of trees and a glowing waterfall came into view.

"I really do have to go."

"But a wish on your wedding day," the hag said insistently, a sharp edge to her voice. "That's the most magical of all." Blaine finally nodded, hoping that if he obliged her she would leave him alone. He walked forward on the edge of the well and looked down into it. It was rather terrifying. "Just close your eyes, my darling, and make a wish." Blaine did as he was told. "That's right, that's right. Lean in close." Somewhere, Blaine registered that there was something vaguely odd about her voice, like she was...waiting. "Are you wishing for something?" Blaine hadn't been, but he thought about it for a moment. He did wish for something, to be with Sam forever and to be happy. He wanted his true love. A small smile grew on his face. Today was a wonderful day. Today was the start of everything he had ever dreamed of.

"Yes, I am." He said quietly, the smile growing larger. "And they both lived happily ever-" A pair of knarled hands shoved him, and Blaine tumbled forward into the well, screaming as he fell. Pavarotti, who saw the whole thing, took off towards the church.

"Sam! Prince Sam! We need help!"

The hag waved her arms.

"Speciousus, formosus, praclarus!" There was a flash of green light and she was no longer a hag, having taken her true form as Queen Rachel. Grinning from ear to ear, she flexed her fingers and chuckled. Jacob burst out of the bushes.

"My most adored queen! Where did you send him?" A dark cast took over Rachel's face, and she smirked.

"To a place where there are no happily ever afters."

Blaine continued his fall, terrified. At first all he could see was black and all he could hear was the cackling of the old woman. Then, a nebula of blue and white became visible, and Blaine landed in it like it was water. Sinking, unable to move to the surface, Blaine looked around wildly at the specks of glowing white that drifted lazily around him. There was a beat, and then the first speck flew towards him and attached itself to his hand. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but Blaine was a little put off when the speck would not leave his body. Then, another was flying at him, and another, and another, and Blaine was clawing at his face and he couldn't see and then...nothing. A feeling of great calm overtook Blaine, wrapped in a glowing cocoon of warmth, and he thought he could have stayed like that forever. Until he felt the entire thing expand and he was flying through space, yelling once more, and as soon as it had begun it was over. His knees connected with something solid, and he stayed perfectly still, panting slightly. Directly in front of his face was a small hole giving off a beam of light, and Blaine quickly moved out of it. It was then he noticed that things were different. He felt a little funny, and as he looked at his hands and ran a hair through his hair he realized that things felt funny, too. Everything about him was more...solid, textured. Slowly, he leaned forward into the light again, drawing his hand back as soon as it made contact. It didn't seem to stick like the glowing specks, so he leaned forward to gaze out of it. He couldn't see much, and cautiously pushed on whatever it was in front of him. It made a grating noise, but it moved, and with a slight heave heave he cast it aside. Immediately, Blaine was met with an unfamiliar cacophony of sounds. Slowly standing, legs unsteady like the baby deer he had helped give birth to a week ago, he looked around for the first time.

Wherever he was, Blaine decided, it was magical. All around were columns of dark that stood at dizzying heights and squares of glowing light with words scrawled across. People, people were all around, adding a layer of sound with constant chatter. Blaine tried to walk across to them, the people, when a box with two glowing lights on the front came to a screeching halt in front of him. He gasped, stumbled forward, and there was another, just barely missing a collision with him. And then, there was a crunch as one box collided with another, and Blaine tried his best to get out of the way.

"Hey, get out of the street," someone shouted, and Blaine looked around desperately for the source of it. Stepping backwards, he collided with a stand and tumbled backwards. Whatever he had sent to the ground with him made the tinkling noises of breaking things, and Blaine stood up quickly.

"You crazy?" A man standing next to him shouted, "Now you gotta pay for all of this!" Blaine tried to apologize, but was swept away by a crowd of people.

"Excuse me, if you would just-" he felt himself shoved from person to person, "-if you could just direct me to the castle..." Suddenly, he felt himself bump into a much smaller person. To his delight, it was just the sort of smaller person he was looking for. "Grumpy!" The disgruntled dwarf looked at him disgust.

"Are you for real, man?" Blaine bit his lip, looking, at his hands.

"I-I think so." The dwarf just walked away, scoffing in disbelief. "Wait!" Blaine called, but to no avail. He looked down, sadly. Another person brushed past him and he grasped at them. desperately. "Please, just point me to the castle?" But he was ignored. "I'm suppose to be at the ball to wed my true love, Sam..." It started up again, the wave of people, and Blaine found himself being pushed down stairs. Holding on to the railing for balance, he let this continue. What else could he do?

Blaine wandered around the unfamiliar place, being called several strange names and dirtying up his wedding outfit until he found a flight of stairs leading back up to fresh air. Blaine took it, feeling his spirits plummet lower and lower. At least the street he was on now was empty, no crowds of people or terrifying metal boxes. Then, he spotted what seemed to be a bundle of rags on the side of the street but upon closer inspection was actually an old man. Feeling not quite so dejected, he ran over to the old man.

"Hello, old man. May I sit with you?" He detected what may have been a nod and plopped down, not caring so much anymore if his wedding outfit got dirty. Taking a huge sigh, he looked at the man with large eyes. "I'm very tired and scared. I've never been this far away from home before, and I'm not sure at all where I am." He gave the old man a bashful smile. "If someone could show me just a bit of kindness, a friendly hello or even a smile, I'm sure that would lift my spirits so much." He waited, and the old man smiled at him, a toothless monstrosity. Blaine faltered for a moment. "Oh...you have a lovely smile." Suddenly, the old man made a grab for his crown and took off at an unholy speed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine protested, standing up as fast as he could. "That's mine! I need that!" He tried to run after him, he really did, but the dark-haired young man was exhausted. He stopped, breathing quickly. "You're not a very nice old man!" He managed to shout as the there was a crack of thunder. Blaine gasped a little when it started to rain, looking up at the sky like it had stabbed him.

At a long table in an office building, a young man with light brown hair and blue-green eyes sighed as a couple argued across the table in front of him. He wasn't even sure what their argument was about anymore, it had changed from a goldfish to a baseball card and he had lost track after that. He was almost falling asleep, when the door opened, and a dark, more heavyset woman came in.

"Kurt?" She said over the noise, and he looked up, relieved.

"Yes?"

"It's time." The argument was still going on, but Kurt looked at the other lawyer.

"I have to go pick up my daughter. Can we do this around 9?" The other man nodded.

"9:00 sounds great." Kurt stood up, addressing the woman at the table. "Phoebe, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She didn't answer, too busy glaring at her husband. Kurt picked up his coat and briefcase, leaving the room quickly. Walking down the hall with the other woman, she started conversation.

"After a whole day of that, you still wanna get engaged?" He grinned at her, adopting the easy conversation style of two old friends.

"Those people get married on a crazy romantic whim, Mercedes. It's not like that for Jesse and I." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. None of that crazy romantic stuff for you."

"Oh, come one-" He slid his coat on "-I mean, we're rational. We understand each other's strengths and weaknesses." She shot him a look.

"Sounds like building a bridge. Have you told your daughter?" Kurt's face fell a little bit.

"No, I haven't." At seeing the look on Mercedes' face, he opened his mouth to protest. "But I'm going to tonight! I got her a present." They stopped in the front office and Mercedes handed Kurt another packet of files.

"With news like this, I hope you got her a pony." Mercedes muttered darkly, handing Kurt his umbrella. Kurt smiled.

"Oh no, something much better than that."

In the car, Kurt's adopted daughter, a small Chinese girl, opened the package he had handed her. And looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A book." It was a statement, a disappointed one. The book was large and thick with 'Important People Through the Ages' printed in times new roman across the cover.

"Oh, c'mon, don't give me that look," Kurt protested. "I know it's not the fairy tale book you wanted, but it's much better." He opened it to a random page, hoping it could prove his case. "Look at this, see? Rosa Parks." He flipped the page. "Madame Curie. She was a remarkable woman who dedicated her life to research.." he trailed off as he scanned ahead. "Until she died of...radiation poisoning." The look on his daughter's face told him that he had not gone in the right direction.

"She died?" The little girl squealed. Luckily Kurt was saved by the ring of his Blackberry.

"Hello? Yeah. Tomorrow morning would be great. 7:30? Alright. Let me call you later. Alright, bye." He ended the call, a small smile on his face.

"That was Jesse, wasn't it?" The little girl asked. Kurt couldn't tell what she meant by it. "Right?" He nodded.

"He's a lot like the people in your book." When she didn't answer, he took a deep breath and went on. "Tina, I'm going to ask him to marry me." She shook herhead as if trying to clear it.

"What?"

"Yeah!" he said, a bit too enthusiastic. "We get to go to a different place for a little while for the wedding, by the sea...we all get along, right?"

"Do I have to give up my bedroom?" Tina asked, eyes wide. Kurt chuckled and shook his head, reaching out and stroking the little girl's head.

"No, honey. It's going to be great, I promise. It's not like he's going to try and be your other father."

"Stepfather," she corrected him, face impassive.

"Stepfather. He's going to be a great stepfather. He's going to take you to school tomorrow, just some grown-up bonding time."

"But I'm only six!" Tina protested. Kurt gave a sad little smile.

"You won't always be."

Blaine wandered past a liquor store in the pouring rain, head down. He felt that there was some sad song he should be singing, except he didn't have the energy to think of one. He missed Pavarotti and the Warblers. Suddenly, the rain stopped, and he squinted. Up high he saw a castle, admittedly more pink and glowing than what he was used to but a castle nonetheless. He began to climb up towards it, scaling dumpsters and the fire escape.

"Hello? It's me, Blaine, from Daltonasia," he called, hoping for an answer. Crossing the scaffolding he made his way to the castle, and begun to knock fervently. "Is there anybody home? Please, it's very cold outside."

As the cab slowed to a halt, Tina gasped and rolled her window down.

"Daddy, why is there a prince on the castle billboard?" Kurt didn't look up.

"It's just a mannequin, sweetie." Tina shook her head.

"He's really there!" Kurt sighed.

"No, he's not." Tina glared at him, eager to prove him wrong, and opened her door, easily sliding out of the cab. "What are you doing?" He scrambled after her, dropping the book on the seat. She was running towards the building, tiny hands cupped like a megaphone.

"Hey, prince!"

"Tina!" Kurt caught up with his daughter and knelt down beside her. "Tina, don't you ever do that again." She pointed up up at Blaine, who was still knocking.

"Is anybody there? Do you know Sam?"

"Just look!" Kurt did, for the first time. And used an expression that hadn't left his lips since high school

"What in the name of gaga?"


End file.
